


Adjustment Period

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving the TARDIS, it's hard to get used to everyday life again. Even if it includes aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment Period

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon. Original prompt was _Doctor Who, any female companion, adjustment_. My companion of choice happens to be Martha Jones by default.

Martha had her reasons for leaving. She sticks to those reasons completely and doesn't regret it. She misses it and sometimes wonders what could have been if she had stuck around a little longer, but that's not the same as regret.

She knew that her life was going to be entirely different as soon as she left the TARDIS, but there's still some adjustment she has to go through. It surprises her how slowly time can move from day to day and how weird a normal routine feels. For the first few months, her dreams of traveling with the Doctor feel more real than her own life does sometimes. Even within the confines of UNIT.

It can be stifling sometimes too. Some people ask her questions of what it was like to travel with The Doctor. She indulges them sometimes, but with the simple stories. She knows that people would never believe her if she told them that she helped Shakespeare save the world with a cry of 'Expelliarmus!' and telling them about the lost year is right out. It's a relief to talk to Jack or her mother when it gets too overwhelming.

This adjustment period will pass. Martha knows this. Until then, she keeps the number of her old phone close to her heart, hoping that it passes before she needs to use it.


End file.
